Indanes, benzopyrans and analogues of such compounds which have potassium channel-blocking effects, and in particular effects beneficially influencing the cardiovascular system, are already known from specification WO 00/12077 A1 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,356).
Document WO 00/58300 discloses chroman derivatives which are suitable as pharmaceutical formulations, in particular antiarhythmically effective pharmaceutical formulations.
Published international patent application WO 2005/037780 (equivalent to US 2005/0148659) refers to novel amidomethyl-substituted 2-(4-sulphonylamino)-3-hydroxy-3,4-dihydro-2H-chromen-6-yl derivatives with a potassium channel-blocking effect, in particular with an effect influencing the cardiovascular system, and also to pharmaceutical formulations containing these compounds.